


[Podfic] Living Hell by hardboiledbaby

by fire_juggler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living Hell by hardboiledbaby read aloud.</p>
<p>Author's Summary: Greg Lestrade had often said, only half-jokingly, that Sherlock Holmes would one day be the death of him. Turns out, the joke was on him: Sherlock was the one who died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Living Hell by hardboiledbaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776534) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



> Thank you, hardboiledbaby, for having blanket permission to podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:07:35 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/living_hell-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 7.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/living_hell-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.3 MB

  
---|---


End file.
